


First Time

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Slash, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Damaiuo, this was inspired from your "Booty" drawing of Oggie/Maxim. www.y-gallery.net/view/991982/ I'm still working on the "Feather" one. *<br/>Oggie shows Maxim what love is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

The blonde haired man sat in the shade of a giant oak tree, cleaning the well honed blades of his weapon; a triple Poleaxe, whose wooden handle was stained with the blood of countless foes. He turned the blade and stared at his image reflected in it. He saw a 20 something year old with flaxen hair and a good tan, human but for several things.  
His fingers ended in talon like claws and his feet where like a goat’s, two great toes also ending in claws. He had elfin ears and when he smiled, you could see his shark like teeth. His youth belied great age, he had watched several generations of people be born and turn to dust. Ognian was a member of the Jagerkin, soldiers turned to monsters through a mix of magic and technology; creations who swore to protect the family of their creator.

As he finished polishing the last blade, a noise behind him caused him to come alert. His hieghtned since of smell made it so he knew the intruder before he saw him.  
“Maxim, hyu know hyur der,” he called out, carefully setting the weapon on the ground so as not to tarnish the blade.  
As he spoke a long haired monster sauntered out of the thick undergrowth. He was willowy with long dark purple hair and elfin, almost feminine features. He was slender and wore a long red cloak over a purple button down shirt. He had red breeches tucked into knee high tan riding boots. He also wore a cavalry sword buckled round his waist.  
“Ognian, de sun turns hyur hair to golt,” drawled the willowy monster as he ran his fingers through Oggies hair. Oggie shook his head to get the other monster’s hand off .  
“Hyu did not come out here to tell me dot, did hyu?”  
“Maybe Hy come to make sure hyu not lonely,” Maxim said as he started walking a predatory circle around him. 

Before Maxim could react, Oggie bolted to his feet and pinned Maxim to the tree.  
“Vhat. Do. Hyu.Vant,” he growled, slamming him back into the tree with each word. Maxim flinched and whimpered at his outburst.  
“Hyu,” Maxim whispered softly. “Hy vas to afraid to ask vit Dimo and de odders around.” He looked down, hiding his face with the brim of his hat.  
Oggie’s anger vanished at the sad tone of Maxim’s voice.  
“Hy half alvay’s vanted to be vit ehy, but hy could neber tell hyu. Hy vas afraid hyu vould laugh,” Maxim said, sounding on the verge of tears. Oggie tilted Maxim’s head up and looked into his eyes.  
“Hy….Hy do to,” he confessed. He ran he hand’s threw Maxim’s hair and leaned in to give him a kiss.  
“V-Vait,” Maxim stuttered. “Hy haff ..neber..neber,” he couldn’t bring himself to finish that thought.  
“Don’t vorry,” Oggie comforted him. “I vill teach hyu. Ve all must learn how to do anytink. How bout ve go back to our rooms at Mama Gkika’s, vere it varmer. “ Maxim agreed. 

When they got to the room they shared with Dimo, Oggie led Maxim to his bed and had him sit down.  
“Dimo has gone vit Mama Gkika to get suppliez, ve vill be alone for de rest of de day,” Oggie assured him.  
He then walked over to Maxim and sat next to him. The room was warm and cozy with a fire going in the fireplace. The walls where covered in battle trophies the past occupants had given to Mama Gkika. The beds had thick blankets made from a patchwork of wolf and bear pelts. Everything had the musty, earthy smell of the Jagers.  
“How far vould hyu like to go,” Oggie softly asked while softly running the back of his hand over Maxim’s face.  
“All de vay”  
Maxim was nervous and it took an effort to say that. He was scared of doing something embarrassing, of messing up a tender moment. In his 250 years, even before the transformation, he had not done anything with anyone beyond hand holding. Oggie interrupted his reverie by nibbling on his ear.  
“Ve should start before Dimo come beck,” he whispered. 

“Ve should leave our clothes on, in case anyone knocks,” Oggie told him, saying a word each time he would come up for air. Oggie proved to be a good teacher when it came to kissing, since that was as far as it went with most of the women in his life. While their mouths where occupied, Oggie slowly started to fondle Maxim’s junk.  
Maxim jerked at the feeling of another hand there and Oggie muttered soothing words to Maxim like he was a spooked horse. “It hokay, just relax. Vhen ehyu are ready, do de same to me.”  
For several minutes Maxim let Oggie grab and kneed him through his trousers, feeling the blood start to rush to his groin. When he felt confident enough, he reached forward and lightly squeezed between Oggie’s legs.  
“Perfect,” Oggie sighed and spread his legs a little.  
At first it felt strange to Maxim to touch someone like this; it was a thing he had only dreamed of. He increased the pressure of his squeezes and elicited several moans from Oggie. 

“Are hyu ready for the next step,” Oggie asked. Maxim nodded.  
Oggie then started to undo Maxim’s trousers. Maxim’s heart raced and he took several deep breaths, nervous at this new feeling. Oggie undid the last button and, with Maxim’s help, slid them down to his knees.  
“Hy vill get sometink to make dis much bedder,” Oggie said as he got up and walked over to a cabinet. He came back with a bottle of oil. “Dimo got dis from Mama Gkika, it very goot.”  
He pulled out the stopper and poured some into his hand. When he put some of the cold liquid on Maxim’s flaccid cock, Maxim yelped in surprise.  
“Hyu forgot to mention itz cold,” he said with a grin. Maxim glared at him. 

The oil started to slowly warm up as Oggie rubbed it in. Maxim squirmed as he experienced this exciting new sensation. Oggie poured some more out . “Get up on hyur hands und knees”  
Maxim, encumbered by his pants, managed to turn over and get on all fours without falling off the bed. Oggie had to bite his hand to stop from laughing as Maxim flopped around like a beached whale. When he was finally in position, Oggie tilted the jar and let a small amount run down his ass. Maxim hunched his back and relaxed once his body heat and warmed it up.  
“Ve need to get rid of dese pants,” Oggie decided.  
“But vhat if Dimo comes beck?”  
“Hy’ll delay him vhile hyu get dem back on.”  
Maxim took his puts off and pulled the pants all the way off. He put the boots back on so he wouldn’t have to stand barefoot on the cold floor. He also removed his cloak, since it would only get in the way.  
Oggie walked up behind Maxim and wrapped his hands around his waist. “Spread hyur legs,” he whispered. Maxim nervously spread his legs and Oggie kneeled on the ground behind him. He had Maxim back up until he was straddling Oggie’s leg. Oggie then thrust his hips forward and very slowly lowered Maxim onto his cock.  
Maxim flinched when he felt Oggie enter him. When he felt Oggie start to shift himself, he reached over and wrapped a hand around Oggie’s neck, terrified that he would fall. “Hy’ve got hyu,” Oggie soothed as he lifted up Maxim’s left leg. “Just makink it better.” Maxim then used his other arm to grab hold of the bed behind them.  
Slowly Oggie thrust his hips up and down, watching Maxim’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Maxim was flushed and was biting his lower lip. His ears where down.  
“Vhould hyu feel better if ve moved to de bed?”  
Maxim nodded.  
“Slowly stand up,” Oggie said while holding Maxim’s hips to catch him if he should fall. Maxim rose up and felt Oggie’s cock slide out. It left him feeling curiously empty, like he couldn’t wait for it to be back inside him.  
“Come and lay on hyur side,” Oggie indicated the spot in the middle of the bed next to him. “Hy vill lay behind hyu.” Oggie decided to do it this way so he good hold Maxim and make him feel safe. He knew that’s how he felt when Dimo did it.  
Maxim kicked off his boots and got onto the bed. Oggie had already lain down and he guided Maxim into position. Maxim tucked his legs up and kept his hands together under his legs. Oggie pressed himself against his back and slowly guided his cock in again. This time it didn’t take long for Maxim to relax.  
Slowly Oggie started thrusting; long, deep thrusts that sent shivers of pleasure down Maxim’s spine.  
“Release hyur legs,” Oggie whispered into his ear. Maxim did and Oggie reached around and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. When he established a good rhythm, he lay down next to his mate and started kissing and nibbling his neck and ear. He also laid his arm down near Maxim’s head so he could rest his head on him like a pillow.  
He had never felt so comfortable or so loved in his entire life. His lover thrusting into him with increasing speed and that hand, oh that hand, between his legs also moving faster. He loved how Oggie smelled, a combination of his cologne and wood smoke. He wished this would never end.  
Oggie could tell Maxim was in heaven. Every so often he would make a purring sound deep in his throat and nuzzle Oggie’s arm. As he gently nibbled the edge of Maxim’s ear, he buried his nose In his thick purple hair, breathing in the flowery shampoo he used. 

As the pace and force of Oggie’s thrusts intensified, Maxim couldn’t control himself any longer. He moaned and cried out with each powerful thrust. He would make little meowing noises when Oggie’s finger would brush the head of his cock, driving Maxim closer to the brink.  
“Oh, Oggie, don’t shtop,” Maxim panted out breathlessly. Ognian responded with deeper, harder thrusts; causing Maxim to moan loudly and curl his toes.  
After several minutes Maxim came with a high pitched shriek and lay whimpering as Oggie came to his end several minutes later. They both lay dazed for several minutes. 

Oggie was the first to come to his senses. He slowly pulled out of Maxim and got up to get a towel. When he got back, Maxim had turned onto his back and was staring at him.  
“Hyu like,” Oggie asked as he cleaned them up. “Ja,” Answered a breathless Maxim.  
Oggie brushed the hair out of Maxim’s sweaty, flushed face and then helped him put his pants back on. He looked alarmed when Oggie turned to go.  
“Oggie, vould hyu mind stayink for avhile?”  
Oggie turned and saw Maxim sadly staring at him. He had intended to go and get a drink and get own with his chores, but the way Maxim stared at him stopped him dead. Maxim was clearly was afraid Oggie would leave and they would never be this close again.  
“Of course, darlink,” he replied and walked back to the bed. “Vhy don’t hyu get under de blanket und ve can snuggle.” Oggie could not believe he had just said that.  
Maxim had never felt so loved before. He had never had anyone care about him like this in a long time. His parents and siblings had been dead for almost two centuries and most of the Jager’s shunned him for being to “preddy” and not being loud like them. This was the first night he had felt loved in a long time.  
“Vhen iz Dimo supposed to come beck,” Maxim asked.  
“By 7:00, vhy?”  
“It’s 6:00 und snowing, vhich means he vill hurry beck.”  
“Forget about him, lets sleep.” Was the last thing Maxim remembered Oggie saying as he drifted off to sleep under a the soft ,warm blanket. He snuggled deeper into his mates shoulder and smiled. 

When Dimo opened the door at 6:43 and saw them happily snuggled together, he quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed. After taking his boots and hat off, he climbed as quietly as he could onto the bed.  
“Dere are two odder beds here, hyu know,” said Oggie with mock anger.  
“Hy know, but dis one iz warm,” Dimo answered and got in next to Oggie. All the movement woke Maxim up, who sifted over so Dimo would have more room. Dimo thanked him and snuggled up next to Oggie, burying his nose in the tan Jager’s blonde hair.


End file.
